


On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns (Or, Kurt and Sebastian Try to Get It On and Mike Chang Saves the Day.)

by melblue



Series: Werewolves and Unicorns [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't think it needs a summary because the bloody long title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns (Or, Kurt and Sebastian Try to Get It On and Mike Chang Saves the Day.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get addicted to Teen Wolf fic (and I've never even seen the show!) whilst trying to write Kurtbastian. So, yeah this is pretty much an au but I really needed to get it out of my system. I also needed to write something that wasn't another freaking wip.  
> This is basically a glorified pwp but I quite like the universe the way it's developing in my head so it's entirely possible that I'll play in it again (prequel and sequel, I think). It's roughly Season 3 Glee but it doesn't really stick to any particular timeline or Season 3 canon because it's an au bwaaaahahaha.  
> It's also meant to be amusing and hot – it's probably just weird.

Sebastian Smythe is staring at him.

Kurt shifts in his chair and tries to ignore the steady, intent gaze but it's a difficult thing to do when you've wanted those clear, green eyes to fix on you and it's finally happening. And really, that's disturbing, and not just because Sebastian is someone that a few short weeks ago Kurt would have rather poked his own eyes out than spend any time with, but also because Sebastian's a werewolf.

And not just any werewolf – he's the Alpha werewolf of a pack that consists entirely of Kurt's friends. Including Kurt himself.

Not that Kurt's a werewolf, and thank god for that, he thinks, as he forces himself to look away from Sebastian and tries to focus on whatever Santana is currently complaining about. His life has changed enough recently, without adding _that_ complication to the equation. Besides, it wouldn't be a good look for him.

But he is one of two human members of a pack that Brittany has dubbed 'The Singing Werewolves'. Of course, none of them are particularly happy with that title but considering that she also wanted to call them 'The Rainbow Unicorn Werewolves' (and Kurt has to admit they _are_ fairly representative of the lgbt community) they've all gone along with it. And it helps that both the Alpha wolf and his primary Beta are both rather fond of Brittany – for different reasons. Sebastian just thinks she's the wackiest werewolf around and it amuses him… and Santana, of course, is head over heels for her.

The other pack members who are werewolves are Mike and Sam (from McKinley) and Nick and Thad (from Dalton), and that had been a surprise to Kurt when he'd found out, because they're all fairly mild personalties. Well, he'd been surprised until he'd seem them in action. They're athletic and strong and able to follow orders and he guesses that makes them perfect pack members.

The other human is Tina, which makes sense considering her involvement with Mike. In fact, it makes more sense for her to be around than it does for Kurt to be a pack member, and sometimes Kurt can't really figure out why he's still here.

He supposes that once he'd accidentally found out about them, they'd had to keep him close, and he does try to make himself useful, but still it's a mystery. They're his friends, that's true (well, except for Sebastian, and Sebastian had not been at all happy when Kurt had found out about them), but they are also, apart from Tina, the members of the glee club that he'd probably spent the least time with.

But still they'd made him a member of the pack, although with varying degrees of welcome. For Sebastian it had been grudging necessity, but once he'd confirmed it the others had welcomed him with open arms.

He still can't quite believe that Sebastian is their Alpha. Oh, he believes it now that he's seen the way they operate, but before he'd found out about them, he could have sworn that none of his friends from McKinley had even met Sebastian, let alone submitted to him as their leader.

It had all been a huge shock, particularly given the way that he'd found out, but an even bigger shock for Kurt had been when his resentment of Sebastian had started to crumble and he'd actually found himself developing an attraction for him.

Quite a significant attraction, he thinks ruefully, an attraction that's getting difficult to conceal.

Even as he's trying not to think about that, his eyes drift back to Sebastian, and yes, Sebastian's still staring at him, his gaze heavy with some sort of intent that Kurt can't really fathom. Kurt swallows hard and his heart rate increases and suddenly he's very aware that most of the people in the room can probably hear it.

He looks away from Sebastian quickly and glances around the room, completely relieved when he sees that they're still absorbed in their own conversations. Except for Santana, who smiles at Kurt and then winks at him in a way that makes Kurt blush with embarrassment.

"Okay, this meeting's over," Sebastian says suddenly, standing and walking into the middle of the room. Everyone looks up and blinks at him with confusion but they slowly get to their feet.

"I'll see you all on Wednesday night at Kurt's place," Sebastian continues. "Santana, stay behind for a minute. I want to talk to you."

Everyone drifts towards the door, and Kurt deliberately lingers behind them, looking over his shoulder at Sebastian and Santana.

Sebastian's talking quietly and quickly, and as he speaks, Santana is at first amused, then horrified, and then looks thoroughly pissed. It's not an unusual expression for her, and Sebastian obviously ignores it and keeps talking at her until she reluctantly nods her head.

By this time everyone else is out in the main hallway of Sebastian's rather palatial home, pulling on coats, laughing and talking, and Kurt quickly joins them before either Sebastian or Santana notices him.

* * *

Santana Lopez is staring at him and Kurt's not happy about it at all.

She stares at him all through the early Glee Club meeting, and then throughout Chemistry and History as well. It's a heavy, annoyed gaze and Kurt's spent most of the morning trying to remember what he could have possibly done to deserve it. He can't think of anything at all and as he goes to his next class, extremely relieved that it's one that he doesn't share with Santana, his stomach is an uncomfortable mixture of resentment and anxiety.

He's on his way to lunch when she suddenly appears beside him, grips his arm, and drags him into an empty classroom. Kurt watches her nervously as she slams the door shut, but when she turns to look at him, she looks pale and if he didn't know her better, he'd swear she was nervous as well. Instead, he decides that she looks frustrated and that usually doesn't bode well. Particularly if Brittany isn't nearby.

"Okay, showpony," Santana says in a clipped voice and Kurt raises his chin at her, but relaxes when she gives him a tight smile. "I want you to listen, and listen good, because I only have the stomach to tell you all this once. Got that?"

Kurt nods, silently, because there's now a militant shine in Santana's eyes that makes him feel like it's prudent to just agree with whatever she says with a minimum of fuss.

"Right," she says, expelling a deep breath. "Right, so here's the thing. There are some differences between werewolves and humans that it's important for you to know about. I mean the male werewolves of course, because I know that anything I tell you about the females is just going to go in one ear and out the other. And I'm also talking specifically about the Alpha males."

She pauses and stares at Kurt for a moment and he nods again, even though he's fairly bewildered by the speed with which Santana is speaking. It's as if she's trying to get the words out as quickly as possible without really thinking too much about what she's saying, and it sounds rehearsed.

"The anatomy is basically the same," Santana continues, flinching slightly at what Kurt knows is now the horrified expression on his own face. Unfortunately he's too stunned to actually try to stop her or escape.

"As I said, the anatomy is basically the same, except that the Alpha males have... er… um… oh god… a knot." She pauses for a moment, but all Kurt can do is stare at her blankly, in complete confusion, and then she takes a deep breath and continues at a rapid-fire pace. "Look, the male Alpha werewolf will mount his partner, whether that be a female or male participant and just before orgasm the base of the penis will swell and the two participants will be locked together for a certain passage of time. We call it knotting and after it's happened they're mated, but a mounting can also happen without knotting, and that would mean that the participants are not fully mated. And that's how it works. I mean, you get it right?"

Kurt nods again, mainly because she seems to expect it.

Santana nods as well, and then she narrows her eyes and steps closer. Kurt firmly suppresses the urge to step back.

"Good," she says, "and now I'm telling you, if you ever, and I mean _ever,_ tell anyone that we had this horrendous conversation I swear to god, I will annihilate you."

She smiles brightly, as Kurt nods again, and then she's gone, leaving Kurt to stare at the door in complete confusion.

"Oh my god," he whispers. "Did I just get a sex talk from a _lesbian werewolf_?"

* * *

The thing is, he doesn't know why Santana suddenly decided to talk to him about… stuff… and he really doesn't want to think about it either. At lunch, Santana's posture is the complete and giddy relief of someone who'd been given a horrifying and dreadful task and has gotten it over and done with.

Mike and Sam watch her with a sort of fond amusement and Kurt just pushes the whole thing into the back of his mind as firmly as possible.

Of course, it's not quite as easy as that, and every now and then it pops back into his head, usually at the most inconvenient moments. Like in the middle of rehearsing a glee number so that Kurt completely loses his place and ruins the whole thing. Or in the middle of talking to his dad about his next trip to Washington, making Kurt blush and forget his words, whilst his dad looks at him with barely concealed suspicion.

By the time Wednesday rolls around and it's time for the next pack meeting, Kurt's a bit of a tense mess, because he's not an idiot. He can put two and two together. He's now remembered the way Sebastian talked to Santana after the last meeting and it's fairly obvious that Santana's bizarre conversation with Kurt is a direct follow-on from that. He's just not sure why. Has Sebastian figured out Kurt's attraction and decided to warn him off, or is it something… else?

Either way, Kurt's a bundle of nerves all day and he's not much better when he gets home and the time for the meeting is nearly upon him.

Most of the pack meetings are usually held at Sebastian's house because Sebastian lives in a large house surrounded by private woods and it's perfect for training sessions. The estate is about halfway between Lima and Westerville, so it's convenient, and it's been in Sebastian's family for generations.

An added benefit is that Sebastian lives there alone, for his parents died some time ago. Sebastian never talks about it but Kurt's dad had told him that it was some sort of freak accident. Sebastian had lived in Paris for a while with some human relatives, and then, after turning eighteen, he'd returned to his family home.

But lately the pack have developed the habit of holding an extra meeting in Lima, whenever Burt and Carole have gone to Washington. They like to call it a bonding meeting but it's really just an excuse to eat a lot of pizza and laugh at old werewolf movies, and Kurt usually really enjoys it. He's not sure he will this time though.

He sends Finn off to Rachel's house, finds the pizza menus, and waits nervously. Mike and Tina arrive first, which is a relief, because Kurt's probably the most comfortable with them, and it eases his tension quickly as they go through the dvd's that Tina brought with her.

The others arrive not long after, they order pizza, and then settle down to watch a movie. Kurt's squashed on the sofa between Tina and Brittany and at first he has no problem concentrating on the movie. But then he glances around the room and realizes that, once again, Sebastian is watching him.

Kurt sinks back against Brittany, leaning against her shoulder. He knows he's hiding but he can't seem to stop himself. It's also kind of comfortable though and Kurt finds himself drifting, losing focus and even dozing a little.

Towards the end of the second movie, Kurt rouses, for obviously something has amused the pack and they're all laughing loudly. He glances at the wall clock, and it's getting late, so Kurt wanders into the kitchen, thinking about making hot chocolate for everyone.

Kurt stands at the sink and contemplates the mound of dishes and pizza boxes on the bench and he can't help the small snort of amusement that escapes him as he wonders how he became the general dogsbody for a pack of…well… dogs.

Then he hears the sound of the front door opening, followed by the generalised sounds of people putting on coats and saying their hushed goodbyes, and when the door closes again, all is silent. The tension that had eased while he'd dozed against Brittany returns with a vengeance, and it trebles when Kurt turns and finds Sebastian standing in the doorway, watching him impassively.

"Did everyone just leave?" Kurt asks, not hiding his amazement at their apparent rudeness at just walking out of his house without even talking to him.

"I told them to," Sebastian says firmly, and Kurt can't stop the little shiver that goes through his body and he really hopes that Sebastian doesn't notice it. He turns back to the sink before he can say anything that will expose the curiosity that he doesn't want to show.

There's a long moment of silence and Kurt tries to control his rising heart rate in vain, knowing that Sebastian will surely hear it. He's straining for any sound of movement but he knows that's in vain too – Sebastian's an Alpha werewolf and a master of stealth. There isn't a hope in hell that Kurt would hear him until it's too late… and he really shouldn't have taken his eyes off him.

"Um… I was going to have some hot chocolate," Kurt says finally, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice without much success. "Do you want some?"

Even though he's half been expecting something to happen, it's still a shock when there's sudden hard, heat pressed up against his back, and he almost jumps out of his skin, staggering forwards against the counter. Strong hands on his hips steady him, and Sebastian takes advantage of Kurt's momentum to crowd up behind him, pressing him against the bench.

Kurt wants to ask Sebastian what the hell he thinks he's doing but he can't quite seem to find the breath to do it. As it is, it doesn't really matter because a moment later he feels Sebastian's lips brush his ear, and he struggles to focus on Sebastian's low voice. Of course, once he does hear the words, he really wishes he hadn't.

"I know you want me to fuck you," Sebastian says against his ear. "I can smell it on you."

A flush of humiliation and embarrassment floods Kurt's face, not only for the confirmation that he's been so exposed to Sebastian, but also the fact that he now realizes that the other pack members have probably been aware of his secret fantasies as well. He's not sure how he's going to be able to look any of them in the eyes at school tomorrow.

"I told Santana to talk to you," Sebastian continues. "Did she?"

Kurt frowns, thinking back to that strange, bewildering lecture from Santana, with a sinking heart. His guess had been correct and he should have known that Sebastian would find a way to accomplish Kurt's complete humiliation. He may have gone from barely tolerating Kurt to a grudging acceptance of him into the pack, but that doesn't mean he'll give up any opportunity to 'put Kurt in his place', as Sebastian sees it. Although Kurt had been hoping that the antagonistic phase of their relationship was over.

"Did she?" Sebastian prompts, and all Kurt can do is nod his head.

"I wanted you to understand what it would mean," Sebastian says, and Kurt frowns again, this time in complete confusion. What is Sebastian talking about? Santana had certainly been… graphic… but beyond that she hadn't made a whole lot of sense.

"Did she explain?"

Kurt clears his throat and finally manages to find his voice. "Um… sort of. She seemed to want to talk a lot about male anatomy… which was odd, considering she's into girls."

He both feels and hears Sebastian's sigh of frustrated amusement, and it only highlights how closely Sebastian's pressed against him, a fact that's really beginning to have a profound effect on Kurt's own male anatomy. He really hopes that Sebastian can't smell it.

"I should have known she'd fuck it up," Sebastian says, his mouth still close to Kurt's ear. "But I thought it would be easier coming from one of your friends, and it would give you time to think."

"Think?" Kurt repeats, and he knows there's a lot of surprise in his voice because he can't help feeling that this sounds very much like Sebastian wants to…

"I want it too," Sebastian says, and there's an underlying growl in his voice that makes something quiver in Kurt's stomach. "But I won't be able to just fuck you, Kurt. If I take you, I won't be able to stop myself from marking you, from knotting with you. And if I do that, you'll be my mate. I wanted you to understand what that would mean."

The quiver in Kurt's stomach is now so strong he almost feels sick, and that combined with the heat flushing his skin, and the shocked disbelief he's feeling, makes him light-headed. His head drops forward as he leans towards the sink, but the movement pushes his hips back against Sebastian, and he feels it. Feels the hard line of Sebastian's erection pressing against him and Kurt has to bite his lip against the whimper that wants to escape - and that's even harder to suppress when he hears the low, rumbling growl that comes from Sebastian.

He scoots forward immediately, not that there's a lot of space available to him, but Sebastian's hands on his hips pull him back firmly, and his lips press against Kurt's ear again.

"Fuck, the way you smell… you have no idea," he whispers. "And that smooth, white throat of yours, so perfect for marking. I want to mate you so badly… give you my knot... make you mine."

This time Kurt can't contain the soft sound he makes. Only in his wildest dreams had he imagined that Sebastian would return his interest, and say these sorts of things. That combined with Sebastian's heat along his back, and the hardness pressing against Kurt's ass, makes it all very overwhelming… and confusing. Because Kurt's not really sure what it all means. So, he gasps out the question.

"Knotting with you would make you my mate," Sebastian says, and it makes Kurt's heart flutter when he hears the slight breathlessness in Sebastian's voice. "It's a commitment, we would be closer. You'd be mine. I would be yours."

Knotting, Kurt thinks in confusion, but then he remembers some of the things that Santana had said, and it all clicks into place. And of course, he can't help immediately imagining it, being joined with Sebastian in that way, and there's a sudden flush of heat in his body. At the same time he's shocked that Sebastian seems to be suggesting that they do that. Until recently, Sebastian seemed to only hardly notice Kurt, and now he's saying he wants to mate with him?

"Could we do it without that?" he asks hesitantly, remembering the rest of what Santana had told him.

"I've always done it without knotting," Sebastian says quickly, almost as if he's been waiting for the question and is a little embarrassed by it. "But that won't work with you."

"How do you know?"

Sebastian huffs in Kurt's ear and it sounds impatient. "I just know," he says. "It's like an instinct. The way you smell to me, the way I respond to you. I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself if we were to try it. So, it's up to you. It has to be your choice."

"And if I chose not to try it?" Kurt asks nervously, because the words 'wouldn't be able stop myself' sound ominous. "Would I have to leave the pack?"

"No," Sebastian says firmly. "Nothing would change. If you say no, I'm very capable of controlling myself… and if you were a true pack member you would know that."

Kurt winces a little because there's bite behind those words, the bite of an Alpha werewolf who's just been questioned by a subordinate and resents it.

"If you were my mate you would understand that also," Sebastian adds in a soft voice full of seduction, and Kurt's not stupid, he knows that Sebastian's also trying to lure him in, and he's suddenly very glad that he can't see Sebastian's face.

"What else would I understand?" Kurt asks. "I mean, what else should I know?"

"Fucking Santana," Sebastian mumbles. "She was supposed to explain all this." His voice drips with resentment and Kurt suppresses the surprising need to laugh, because it's suddenly clear to him that Sebastian had hoped to lay the groundwork for this moment by foisting it onto someone else, so he could then come in for the kill. It's a method he's seen Sebastian use a few times before, in other situations, but he can't sympathise with its failure this time because, of course, for him this was always going to be embarrassing and now he's going through it twice. He rolls his eyes.

"Just tell me."

"Fine," Sebastian says. "For one thing, it's a very physical bond. You're not a werewolf but, as the mate of an Alpha, you would start to be affected by me physically. For instance," he continues, his voice dropping seductively low against Kurt's ear again, "at the time of the full moon I get _really_ horny and I'd want to have you as often as I could. And you would feel it too, almost like the kind of heat that a female Alpha mate would have."

Again Kurt's glad that Sebastian can't see his face because he's sure that it must be the colour of beetroot, it's so hot. It's annoying too, how he's so easily flustered by someone talking so openly about this, and it makes him push himself to be just as blatant as Sebastian has been.

"So, I'm guessing I wouldn't be topping very often?" he asks dryly, and then gasps a little when Sebastian's fingers tighten and dig painfully into his hips.

"You wouldn't be topping at all," Sebastian responds quickly, his voice cold with Alpha authority, and Kurt's a little ashamed at the way it makes that quiver come back into his stomach. "But you won't be disappointed."

And Kurt figures that's probably true. He'd topped Blaine many times, and only bottomed a few, but enough to know which he enjoyed the most, and it might have been one of the reasons they hadn't lasted. And the truth is too, that in all of his most explicit fantasies of Sebastian, Kurt's never actually imagined himself in any other position. He'd wondered if, aside from his own preferences, it was a reaction to Sebastian's Alpha wolf authority but, whatever the reason, Sebastian doesn't need to know about it.

"There's one more thing," Sebastian says, breaking Kurt's train of thought and he's pressing forward again, until Kurt can feel the edge of the counter digging into his stomach. "Werewolves are protective of their mates and, as you know, very sensitive to smell. I wouldn't react very well to a scent all over you that didn't come from the pack. So, there would be no more letting that puppy Blaine Anderson drape himself all over you."

There's a growl of resentment in Sebastian's voice and Kurt can't help thinking it's ironic that when they'd first met Sebastian, he'd flirted so much with Blaine. And it's also ironic how Kurt finds himself scrambling to reassure Sebastian, but he doesn't want to think about that too much.

"We broke up months ago," he blurts out. "We're just close friends."

"I know," Sebastian says, smugly. "I'd have smelled it on you otherwise."

Kurt huffs a little. "I'm not sure I like my entire life being exposed to your nose," he says, and Sebastian actually laughs, and that quiver is back in Kurt's stomach.

"You should have thought of that before you got involved with werewolves," Sebastian says softly, his lips moving against Kurt's throat, and Kurt shivers. Sebastian's mouth presses more firmly, his lips parting a little and Kurt feels the rush of hot breath against his skin. His eyelids flutter and then slowly close.

He wants to say that the whole incident with Karofsky hadn't actually given him much choice in the matter, particularly as Sebastian is well aware of that and had cited it as a concern at the time, but Sebastian rocks his hips against Kurt and the thought slips from his mind.

Sebastian's mouth trails wet and hot along Kurt's throat, with the barest scrape of teeth and Kurt's eyes fly open.

"What else do I need to know?" he manages to ask, breathlessly, and Sebastian raises his head.

"Only that once I've mated you, it won't be easy for me to let you go. So, think about it Kurt, and be sure of your decision. I can give you everything you need but it has to be your choice."

 _I can give you everything you need_ … Kurt's tempted to roll his eyes but there's Alpha certainty in Sebastian's voice, not arrogance, and it does something to Kurt. Makes his skin itch and his blood heat even while doubt lingers in his mind.

"Why would you want me?" he whispers so softly it's almost a breath, because that doubt in his mind is all about himself.

And of course, Sebastian hears it. He's a werewolf, with a werewolf's sense of hearing, and deep down Kurt knew that.

"Because you can give me everything I want," he says, almost as softly. His voice sounds honest and open and for the first time Kurt wishes he could see his face.

"I'll… I'll think about it," Kurt finally murmurs and then there's a shock of cold air against his back and when he quickly turns, the room is empty.

And of course, Kurt thinks, rolling his eyes, Sebastian's just as fond of making a grand exit as he is of making a grand entrance.

* * *

Kurt does think about it. In fact, he thinks about it constantly. He just doesn't know _what_ to think… or feel.

A lot of his thinking about it involves replaying that moment in the kitchen over and over in his head. He doesn't really have to over-analyse his physical reaction to what happened – basically every time he thinks about Sebastian pressed up against him, his lips on Kurt's throat, Kurt just gets achingly hard and after that, if he's alone, it's more about action than thinking.

It's so easy to think about being up close and personal with Sebastian that sometimes Kurt has to forcibly remind himself that Sebastian's a _werewolf_ , _forgodssake_ , and that this could be A Dangerous Thing. Particularly given that some of the things that Sebastian had said that night were, frankly, a little disturbing. Words like ' _I wouldn't be able to stop myself'_ , ' _protective of their mates_ ' and ' _it won't be easy for me to let you go_ '. Okay, a lot disturbing.

Because Kurt's still not sure what it all means but it sounds like he could be getting himself into a bigger sort of relationship than just ' _high school boyfriend_ '. And after that whole 'mating' issue with Karofsky, Kurt's still very wary about anything to do with the concept of 'mates'.

And, the other truth is, he doesn't really _know_ Sebastian that well.

He goes through the next couple of days at school in a sort of fog, going to his classes by remote, and half the time not even knowing where he really is.

So, it's hardly surprising that he's wandering along aimlessly when an arm slings around his shoulders and Blaine laughs in his ear.

"Okay, what is up with you, gorgeous. You've been in a daze for days."

Kurt almost jumps out of his skin and when Blaine laughs again he shoots him a patented Kurt Hummel glare.

"Oh, very funny," he says, but when Blaine grins at him, his eyes full of warmth, Kurt can't help smiling. Blaine just tends to do that to him, and even though they're not together anymore, Kurt suspects that Blaine will always make him feel like smiling.

"No, but seriously Kurt," Blaine continues. "You look like you're worried about something and that makes _me_ worry about you."

Kurt glances around and then pulls Blaine into an empty classroom.

"Well," he says. "I… um… well. There's someone I'm interested in."

He watches Blaine for a moment, suddenly anxious, because yes, the break-up was mutual but this is the first time one of them has mentioned the possibility of dating another person. Blaine looks taken aback for a moment and Kurt thinks he sees a brief flash of hurt in his eyes, but it's gone in an instant and Blaine's smiling again.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Blaine asks. "I mean, why look so worried? Oh my, you weren't worried about me, were you, because, yeah, it will take some getting used to, but I'm your friend Kurt, and that's all that matters."

Kurt has a momentary flush of guilt as he sees Blaine's earnest expression because the truth is that, until this moment, he hadn't really been worried about how it would affect Blaine.

"Even if it's Sebastian?" he asks in quiet voice.

He can see that Blaine's speechless for a moment and then Kurt's shocked when he suddenly looks amused.

"Oh wow, and I really thought you didn't like him."

"I didn't," Kurt says quickly. "But now I do."

"Okay," Blaine says slowly. "You like him, but why do you look so out of it? Because, you know, I always had a feeling that maybe he liked you more than he let on."

"Well, he was certainly good at concealing it," Kurt says dryly, and follows it with a shrug. "But now, well, he seems to want a lot from me."

Blaine frowns. "Hey, he's not pressuring you, is he?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head quickly. "But you know, we don't know each other that well."

"Well, that's what dating is for, dummy."

"I know," Kurt says, with a little sigh. "It's hard to imagine Sebastian on a date though."

"God yeah," Blaine agrees fervently. "But still, it's worth a try, isn't it? I mean, if you like him and he likes you. So, why don't you ask him?"

And Kurt marvels a little at how sometimes it just takes someone stating the obvious, telling you something that you kind of already know, to clear your head. It's really that simple – all he has to do is ask.

He gives Blaine a quick, tight hug.

"You know, I'm so lucky to have you," he says. "Thank you so much, Blaine."

"Anytime, Kurt, you know that."

Blaine's smile is blinding, and Kurt squeezes his arm as they part at the classroom door.

Then he pulls out his phone and sends a text to Sebastian.

' _Hi. Can you meet me at the Lima Bean at 5.30? Need to talk to you.'_

A minute later, as he's entering his next class, he gets a reply.

' _Sure. See you then.'_

So, Kurt spends the rest of his Math class trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

"You want to go on a date? Fuck it, Kurt, not only am I a werewolf, I'm _me_. I don't do _dates_."

Kurt firmly suppresses the twinge of hurt that Sebastian's low-voiced protest causes, and gives him a cold look.

"I seem to remember you saying something about being able to give me everything I needed."

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I wasn't exactly talking about _dating_."

"Oh, really," Kurt says dryly. "Well, perhaps I should put this in a way you'll understand. You don't _do_ dates, then you don't _do_ me either."

He's kind of horrified that the words have actually left his mouth because it's skirting a little too close to feeling like sexual bribery and Kurt doesn't like that sort of bargaining in relationships, but Sebastian just lets out a short bark of laughter and looks thoroughly amused and suddenly Kurt's struggling not to smile.

"I bet I could change your mind about that," Sebastian says, leaning closer and Kurt curses silently when he immediately blushes and Sebastian gives him another amused look.

"Look," he says softly. "You told me to think about this and I'm trying to. But it's difficult and I just want to spend some time with you. Get to know you better, get to know you away from the pack. Is that so bad?"

He's rather breathless by the time he's finished speaking because it feels like he's taking a big risk in putting himself on the line like this, and he really hopes that Sebastian isn't about to shoot him down and humiliate him.

But instead Sebastian just looks thoughtful and, after a moment, he shakes his head.

"No, it's not," he says softly, and Kurt's heart gives a little leap that he decides is purely relief. "But it's just that from my point of view this would all be easier if we just mated. Do we really have to do this dating thing?"

"No, of course not," Kurt says quickly, his heart now like lead and he's beginning to wonder if the poor thing can take this roller coaster ride he's putting it through. He glances at the deepening darkness outside and gets to his feet. "Let's just forget about it then. It's getting late, I'd better go."

He doesn't look at Sebastian to see his reaction, but he does hear him call out his name, and then Kurt's out the door and heading for his car. His throat feels heavy with a mixture of anger and humiliation and he just wants to get away as quickly as possible.

He knows that Sebastian is behind him as he reaches his car but he doesn't turn around.

"Just go home, Sebastian," he says, rifling through his bag in a frantic search for his keys.

"Not yet," Sebastian says, and then there are firm hands on Kurt's hips pulling him around and a second later Kurt freezes in shock as Sebastian kisses him.

And he's been in this situation before but this is nothing like Karofsky, because Sebastian's lips are surprisingly gentle, giving Kurt ample opportunity to pull away. But somehow, he can't, doesn't want to.

Instead he finds himself relaxing under the soft pressure of Sebastian's mouth, opening himself to it with a quiet moan that makes Sebastian move closer, pressing Kurt against his car.

"Tomorrow night," Sebastian mumbles against Kurt's mouth, and finally Kurt comes to his senses and tries to pull away. Sebastian follows him, his mouth sliding along Kurt's jaw and up to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks breathlessly, and he's fairly sure he should sound angry instead, and that he should definitely be pushing Sebastian away but somehow he can't be bothered. Sebastian feels too good pressed up against him, his lips hot against Kurt's skin.

"I'm taking you on a date tomorrow night," Sebastian says. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Oh," Kurt manages before Sebastian's mouth is on his again, and then he's lost for a while. Lost in a kiss that slowly deepens and steals his breath, slick and hot and hard.

Kurt's not sure how much time has passed when Sebastian finally pulls away but he does know that his heart is thumping and he's embarrassingly hard and that Sebastian can probably sense both. His hands are clenched on Sebastian's shoulders and he flushes when he realizes that Sebastian has pushed one thigh between Kurt's legs and one of his hands is resting on Kurt's ass.

 _And oh my god_ , Kurt thinks, _all this in the Lima Bean car park_.

"I think I should go now," Sebastian says in a rough voice, his eyes dark, and it gives Kurt a little thrill of triumph to see that Sebastian's just as affected by their kiss as he is. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt nods, and Sebastian lets him go and takes a couple of steps away. After a couple more steps he turns and flashes Kurt his trademark smirk.

"So," he calls, "does this count as our first date?"

Kurt only just manages to halt his snort of laughter and rolls his eyes instead.

"No," he says, firmly. "I think this counts more as our first fight."

But Sebastian's already disappeared into the night and all Kurt hears is the faint sound of his laughter.

* * *

The date is a disaster.

It's the only way to describe it, Kurt decides later as he lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling with burning eyes.

It starts with an attack of nerves on Kurt's part that surpasses even his first date with Blaine, when he'd been so consumed with his crush that he could hardly see straight, and it means that Kurt spends about three hours practically demolishing his wardrobe trying to find something to wear that's impressive and flattering but not too over-the-top. It's a fine line that Kurt's crossed in the past but he's not going to do it this time because Sebastian would never let him forget it if he did.

By the time he's finally dressed, his room is a mess and he's not got near enough time to get his hair right, so he's fairly breathless and in a bit of a flap when he meets Sebastian at the front door.

Even before he gets in the car, Kurt realizes that Sebastian's in a mood, and it's not a good one. He'd like to think it's nerves, but there's a hard light in Sebastian's eyes that Kurt's only ever seen when the pack is in some sort of trouble, so he's not sure what to think.

"Um, is everything all right?" He finally manages to ask in a soft voice and Sebastian doesn't even look at him.

"Fine."

Sebastian's voice is clipped, tense and sort of angry and it makes Kurt's heart sink until he finally starts to get angry himself. He can't figure it out; he'd thought that Sebastian was at least going to try. He hasn't heard of any problems in the pack and it's still two weeks until the next full moon, when all the wolves in the pack usually get tense, so as far as Kurt can see there's really no good reason for Sebastian's behaviour.

By the time they get to the restaurant Kurt's full of simmering resentment and not even the fact that it's an expensive one that Kurt's never been to before but has always wanted to try, can cool him down.

As he gets out of the car he glares at Sebastian.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what the hell your problem is," he snaps and finally Sebastian gives him an impassive glance.

"I don't have a problem," he says, heading for the restaurant entrance as Kurt tries to keep up and trails a little behind. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well, that's flattering," Kurt mutters, but Sebastian doesn't react and Kurt doesn't speak again until they're sitting at their table in awkward silence.

Later Kurt thinks that maybe he goes into a state of slight shock and that might explain why he doesn't get up and leave straight away. He does remember thinking back to that kiss of the day before (the one that had kept him awake for most of the night) and looking at Sebastian as he seems to glare at his menu, ignoring Kurt, and wondering if he's actually the same person.

It's bewildering and he's thoroughly bewildered as he stares at his own menu with unseeing eyes, and in the end he decides to give it one more shot.

"Okay, will you please tell me why you're acting like such a _fucking_ bastard?"

And he hadn't really meant to swear but, he decides, he doesn't really care that he has because every word he's just said is true.

Sebastian gives him what looks like a startled glance and then he glares at his menu again.

"God," he mutters, "this is a complete waste of time."

Kurt jolts back in his chair like he's been slapped in the face.

"I see," he says flatly, trying to ignore the heaviness in his throat and the stinging in his eyes because there is no way he's going to _cry_ in public over this _asshole_.

"Kurt-" Sebastian starts but Kurt doesn't let him finish.

"No really, if you feel that way about it, why don't you go off and do something you _really_ want to do."

There's a moment where neither of them speak, they just stare at each other and the air seems to almost crackle with tension, and then Sebastian's face tightens with anger.

"Great, let's go then," he says loudly. "Because what I'd really prefer to be doing right now is fucking you. So, let's go and do that."

Kurt gasps and when it's echoed at a couple of the tables near them his face flushes with humiliation. For one brief, furious moment he's tempted to throw his glass of water at Sebastian but he's not going to lower himself to that sort of behaviour for someone so completely vile so instead he rises swiftly to his feet.

"Never in a million years," he hisses, turns on his heel and heads for the cashier, trying to ignore the shocked faces staring after him.

"Is everything all right, sir," the cashier asks and Kurt gives her a tight smile.

"Could you call a taxi for me? I have to leave. I'll wait outside."

She nods, and Kurt heads outside, well aware that Sebastian's on his heels.

"Kurt-"

"If you're about to apologize, don't. Because I won't for a second believe that you mean it. Not after that."

"All right then, but we really have to talk-"

"Talk?" Kurt interrupts incredulously, and then he's off and running. " _Now_ you want to talk. Oh my god, who _are_ you? I mean, surely you can't be so clueless that you don't know how to act in this sort of situation because otherwise how would you have ever seduced half the amount of people that you claim to have seduced. Besides, I saw you with Blaine when we first met, and whilst I wouldn't say you were exactly charming, you at least knew how to talk properly to someone you were interested in without completely humiliating them-"

"Yes but this is different. Santana told you-" Sebastian says, but Kurt ignores him.

"And now you want to talk. Well, I gave you plenty of opportunity to talk, Sebastian. So you know what? Now you can just… Fuck. Off."

And somehow he's timed it perfectly because his taxi pulls up and Kurt's inside it before Sebastian can say another word… and Kurt comforts himself with the knowledge that Sebastian will probably never be able to top that for a grand exit.

* * *

The hurt and disappointment sits like lead in his chest and he can't seem to shift it so Kurt doesn't go to the Sunday training session or the meeting afterwards.

He also deletes any text messages or voicemails that he gets from various pack members. (None of them are from Sebastian but he doesn't give a damn about that.)

He sternly tells himself that he should have known better. He should have stuck with his original impression of Sebastian as a complete and utter bastard and he should never have allowed himself to develop yet another pointless and stupid infatuation.

But still… he thinks about that night in the kitchen after the pack meeting, and about the kiss at the Lima Bean, and it's just so very confusing and disappointing. Sebastian had seemed to actually like him, a lot, and Kurt can't figure out what exactly went wrong.

On Monday morning the McKinley pack members are waiting for him outside the main doors of the school and his step falters for a moment because they all look a little grim. He wonders if he's about to be told that he's been expelled from the pack and as much as he'd wanted to avoid them, the thought that they might just let him go adds to the heaviness in his chest.

But he lifts his chin as he approaches them and firmly meets Santana's eyes.

"Well?"

"Don't miss any more meetings, Kurt," Santana says and Kurt can't help raising an eyebrow at her.

"Did Sebastian tell you to say that?"

"No," she replies, with a tight smile. " _I'm_ telling you. _We're_ telling you. You're part of the pack, you can't just walk away from that."

Some of the hard knot of tension in Kurt dissolves as he hears the words. The fact that the pack isn't just going to give up on him is touching but he's just not sure how he's going to react to seeing Sebastian again any time soon… and that might not be so good for the rest of the pack.

"I'm not sure I'm ready yet," he says with a tentative smile, wondering just how much they know, but when none of them look confused, he guesses they've pretty much figured it out (which is a whole other level of embarrassment that he's going to try to ignore).

Santana lets out a little huff of impatience. "God, what the hell is the problem? Sebastian's climbing the walls, Kurt. This is no time to act like the Virgin Queen. Mating's not that hard. Just get it done."

"Santana, shut up," Mike says angrily, but Kurt's too frozen in shock to really appreciate it.

"Well, I'm so sorry I can't oblige you," Kurt eventually snaps. "If I'd known that being a member of this pack meant whoring myself to the Alpha for you all, maybe I would never have joined."

He turns on his heel, ignoring Brittany's frantic call of his name, and heads back to his car, his eyes burning. He's never skipped school in his life before, never even considered it, but he's going to do it today, he decides, because the thought of spending the day looking at people who he'd thought were his _friends_ (his _family_ , a little voice says in his head) is just too much to take.

He gets back to the house (and thank god Burt and Carole are still in Washington, he thinks), storms up to his room and flings his bag onto his bed.

He's pacing the floor, muttering obscenities because he really doesn't want to let go of the anger yet, when something rattles at his window, and he turns to see a figure climbing through it and can't even scream.

And that's maybe a good thing because the person lands on the floor and gives Kurt a sheepish grin and Kurt gasps with relief because it's just Mike. But still, his heart's still thumping painfully with the sudden fear he'd felt and he gives Mike one of his best glares.

"Why are you breaking into my house?" Kurt demands, hands on his hips.

Mike gives him another sheepish smile. "Yeah, um, sorry about that, but I wasn't sure that you'd let me in if I knocked at the door and I really need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Kurt says frostily, and Mike winces.

"Yeah, look, Santana's sorry about what she said. You know what she's like. She was born as a werewolf and she doesn't always get the human stuff so well and she just says things without really thinking."

Kurt huffs and shrugs his shoulders but he knows that what Mike has said is true.

"It's the same for Sebastian," Mike continues, and Kurt gives him a sharp look. "It's different for them, being born into it. I never thought I'd say this, particularly just after I was turned, but I've come to think that in some ways it's easier if you've been human first. It's easier to fit in, I guess."

"I suppose I can see that," Kurt concedes, and his anger is starting to recede in the face of Mike's sincerity and he really doesn't want that to happen because it's just going to let the hurt back in.

"I don't want to talk about Sebastian," he adds firmly.

"I know," Mike says. "Look, Sebastian told me what happened-"

"He _told_ you?" Kurt breaks in, stunned, and Mike's face goes a little pink.

"Yeah, because I'm mated with Tina," he says. "I think he got desperate enough to want advice, even though his situation is a little different to mine."

"Oh," Kurt says blankly, because it's just really hard to imagine Sebastian asking advice about anything, especially about his sex life, and suddenly Kurt finds himself struggling against the insane urge to giggle.

"He said that he got Santana to talk to you and I can just imagine how well that went," Mike says, giving Kurt a hopeful smile and Kurt's heart thaws a little more, and he sighs.

"I still don't really understand what it's all about," he admits. "But it doesn't matter now because Sebastian was just so rude and-"

"Yeah, but you don't know what it's like for him," Mike breaks in quickly. "When you want to mate someone…" his voice drops to an embarrassed whisper, "… it can get really intense and sort of overwhelming. The pressure just builds and it can be hard to cope with. I thought I was going to burst when it happened to me with Tina, and I'm not an Alpha, so I didn't even have to deal with the whole knotting thing on top of that. And yeah, as an Alpha, Sebastian's stronger, but it's still really getting to him, you know."

"Um," is all Kurt can manage to say, and he blushes, because he's now got a bit more of an understanding about the reasons Karofsky acted the way he did a few weeks ago, and it's kind of embarrassing that the pack had known at the time, and he hadn't.

"Sebastian told me that at the restaurant he was struggling so hard not to just jump you that he kind of lost his temper."

Kurt makes a noise that he imagines resembles a mouse being strangled and flushes an even deeper red.

"And it's not just that," Mike goes on. "He's offering something that he's never offered before, Kurt. Yeah, mating is very physical, because we're werewolves, but it's more than that. It's a bond as well –you'll belong to each other. Sebastian's never wanted to do that with anyone before so he's not sure how to handle it."

And Kurt finally finds his voice. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that," he says. "He made it sound so permanent, he said it would be hard for him to let me go so I had to be sure, and I have to say, that was sort of alarming, Mike."

"Man, he really is bad at this," Mike says, shaking his head, and he looks so amused that it does a lot to ease Kurt's anxiety. "Werewolves don't mate for life or anything, Kurt. We're just like humans in that respect, but the bond between a werewolf and his mate is stronger, in a way, than the relationship between humans. You'll feel things with Sebastian, pick up on things that you wouldn't normally notice. It's kind of like a link but it doesn't have to be permanent. Sebastian really should have talked to you about this properly instead of just relying on Santana, of all people. He may be my Alpha but he can be a real idiot sometimes."

Kurt can't help the small snort of laughter that escapes him and Mike gives him a wink.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally explained it to me clearly," he says dryly. "Is that why he sent you?"

"Ah, he didn't send me," Mike says. "I just couldn't take seeing him so frustrated anymore."

Santana's voice echoes in his head, ' _Sebastian's climbing the walls, Kurt_ ', and he looks at Mike anxiously.

"You mean he still…" he can't seem to finish the sentence but he doesn't have to because Mike just nods.

Kurt bites his bottom lip. "He told me that he could control himself if I said no." He doesn't mean it to sound accusing but it does, and when Mike narrows his eyes, Kurt's reminded that Sebastian is still Mike's Alpha even if he _has_ called him an idiot.

"You haven't said no," Mike says.

"I have."

"Obviously not."

"I assure you, Mike," Kurt says resentfully, "that I'm fairly certain that the words 'fuck off' usually mean 'no'."

Mike just looks amused again. "Well, perhaps you didn't mean it as much as you thought you did. All I know is that Sebastian's definitely still feeling the urge, so you obviously haven't formally rejected his offer. It's so bad now that he couldn't go to school today, so you really should make up your mind soon and put him out of his misery… either way."

Kurt's face flames and he's kind of horrified but at the same time he's kind of flattered too. And that's confusing because he's still not sure what he's doing. He knows that he wants Sebastian, he's known that for a while now, but that's really all just physical. What about everything else he's always valued in a relationship? He's just not sure that Sebastian's the right person for him, and then a dry voice in his head reminds him that Sebastian's not even really a person. He's a werewolf. And perhaps he's just not capable of anything more.

Mike must sense that Kurt's wavering because he steps closer, takes Kurt's hand and sits them both down on the edge of the bed.

"I know you, Kurt," he says. "I know that you wouldn't just go into this half-heartedly and so you've been worrying about whether you really know Sebastian. The bond will help you with that, but you know what? It doesn't matter. Because when Sebastian told you that it would be hard for him to let you go, that's exactly what he meant. But he wasn't talking about the bond, or anything to do with mating, he just meant because of the way he _feels_. About you. So, now all you have to do is decide if you feel enough for him to take the chance."

Kurt's been listening to Mike with widened eyes and when Mike finishes speaking Kurt can't help himself.

"You really are the strangest straight boy I've ever met," he says, and Mike laughs sheepishly.

"Not every straight guy is hopeless at talking about feelings you know. And not every gay guy is good at it – just look at Sebastian. I'm surprised that you would subscribe to such a stereotypical vision, Kurt," he adds with mock severity.

Kurt smiles but he knows it's kind of absently because what Mike's told him is really starting to sink in and it's really distracting. Mike watches him for a moment and then stands and heads for the window.

"I'd better get back to school."

Kurt looks up, blinking, and laughs. "You can use the front door, you know."

"Nah," Mike says. "I like windows."

"Thanks, Mike," Kurt says softly, and Mike nods.

"No problem." He pauses on the windowsill. "Um… Kurt, if you decide to go and see Sebastian, don't expect to do much talking first."

And before Kurt can say anything, or even blush, Mike drops off the sill and vanishes.

* * *

So, he thinks.

And then he decides that maybe he's thinking too much.

So, then he just decides.

It's not until he's in his car on the way to the Smythe estate that Kurt says to himself that he's never going to let Sebastian live down the way he's made such a debacle of the whole situation.

* * *

About an hour later Kurt pulls up in front of the main gates of Sebastian's house and winds down his window. His hand hovers over the security keyboard for a moment and then he presses the call button instead of entering the security code.

About a minute later he hears Sebastian's voice.

' _What?'_

 _Polite as ever_ , Kurt thinks with a raised eyebrow.

"A word of advice, Smythe. Next time you want someone to talk to anyone about anything that requires any kind of delicacy, or indeed intelligence, send Mike Chang and _not_ Santana Lopez."

' _Kurt?'_

"That's me. Are you going to let me in?"

There's another long moment of silence. Kurt's stomach drops and he firmly tells himself that it's foolish to think that Sebastian might have changed his mind about the whole thing.

' _Only if you're sure, Kurt.'_

Kurt lets out the breath that he hadn't really even be aware that he'd been holding.

"Oh, well of course I only came here to talk to your intercom," he says sarcastically, and a second later the gates swing open.

He drives up to the house and gets out of his car. He's nervous now and he wipes his slightly damp hands on his pants as he walks up to the front door. He's not entirely sure what he's about to walk into, but after what Mike had said to him at the end of their conversation Kurt's pretty sure he's not going to have a lot of time to wonder.

The door opens as he approaches it and then Kurt's through it and Sebastian's in front of him. He has a moment to appreciate how wound up and dishevelled Sebastian looks (his usually immaculate hair is actually standing up in tufts all over his head) before Sebastian pushes the door shut and grabs Kurt's wrist.

"Do you formally accept my offer to mate?" he asks, and there's a frantic note in his voice that makes a flush of heat rise in Kurt's body.

"Uh... yes, I do," Kurt whispers, and after that he's kind of expecting a kiss, but instead Sebastian starts moving across the hall.

"Uh, where are we going?" Kurt asks as Sebastian drags him towards the stairs.

"Bedroom," Sebastian replies, but it sounds more like a snarl. "If we don't go there now we won't make it and this marble floor is fucking hard."

"Oh... okay," Kurt says, and of course he agrees about the floor but his voice is higher than normal all the same, because this is really going to happen. He's really going to do this.

"You said you were sure, you said yes," Sebastian says as they get to the top of the stairs.

"I know," Kurt says quickly. "It's just…"

"I won't hurt you," Sebastian says, and his voice is soft now as he turns to face Kurt. "I promise. I couldn't hurt you but I can't wait any longer."

"I know," Kurt repeats in a whisper, and he steps forward and presses his lips against Sebastian's.

It's a little surprising the way that Sebastian seems to freeze for a moment, and Kurt even hears him gasp, but then he's kissing back and after that there's no way Kurt can notice anything more but the heat of Sebastian's mouth as the kiss flares into desperation.

Sebastian pulls him in tight, moving them through the bedroom door and towards the bed and Kurt goes with him willingly, his arms winding around Sebastian's shoulders. He's never been in Sebastian's bedroom before but he doesn't have a lot of time to look around because Sebastian pushes him down onto the bed and starts attacking Kurt's clothes.

And that's the only way to describe it, Kurt dazedly thinks, as he hears the sound of shredding fabric. He can't even bother to complain, because Blaine had certainly never undressed Kurt with such urgency and it's actually having an effect on Kurt that he would never have expected. He's breathless and hot and desperately hard and he can't seem to stay still. He's writhing on the bed, reaching for Sebastian, aching to feel his skin, aching to open up to him and take him in.

"I'm sorry but this isn't going to be very romantic," Sebastian says in a rough voice. "I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh my god, will you shut up?" Kurt says, as he slides his hands under Sebastian's shirt, revelling in defined muscles and hot, smooth skin. "Just because I wanted to go on a few dates with you doesn't mean I'm hung up on romance. I like just fucking as much as you do, you _idiot_ , so get your clothes off."

Sebastian looks startled for a moment, and then he flashes Kurt a tight grin as he pulls off his shirt. Kurt has only a moment to appreciate what he's seeing before Sebastian's climbing over him, pushing Kurt further up onto the bed.

"First time like this," Sebastian sort of growls, and he shoves at Kurt's hips until Kurt's turned around on the bed, kneeling and facing the headboard. Kurt gasps a little and he's really not going to admit out loud that the way Sebastian is manhandling him is really turning him on even more.

Sebastian presses up along Kurt's back, one arm tight around his waist, and his other hand turning Kurt's face into another heated kiss. The angle's awkward and Kurt's neck starts to ache but he can't pull away; the heat in Sebastian's mouth is intoxicating. Sebastian's hips rock behind him and when Kurt feels the hard line of Sebastian's dick against his ass, he pushes back and moans against Sebastian's lips.

"Come on," he whispers. "I want you."

Sebastian pulls away and Kurt hears a little huff of laughter.

"You sound as desperate as I am."

And as Sebastian's mouth slides along his throat, Kurt thinks that he's probably as desperate as he's ever been. When Sebastian's teeth scrape along his throat, Kurt pushes his hips back again.

He sees Sebastian's hand reach under a pillow and pull out a tube of lube and he wants to tease him about having it so handy, but Sebastian's arm tightens around his waist, his knee pushes Kurt's thighs apart, and when his teeth bite down gently on the skin of Kurt's throat, suddenly all Kurt can do is moan and gasp for breath.

When Sebastian's slick finger breaches him Kurt leans forward and grips the headboard of the bed. Sebastian's mouth is still moving on his throat and when he shoves another finger into Kurt, so quickly that it completely steals his breath away, it's like a direct line to his cock and he's suddenly completely aware of how achingly hard he is.

He barely has time to think about it before he feels the burn and stretch of another finger added to the first two.

"Too fast?" Sebastian asks in a low voice, but there's a growl behind his words, a tone of desperate neediness that Kurt can't ignore. It somehow gets under his skin, and he finds himself pushing back against Sebastian's hand, relishing the ache and the fullness, and wanting more of it.

"Come on," he says again.

Sebastian makes a rough noise of agreement, and Kurt hears a wet sound that he knows is Sebastian slicking up his dick with lube.

"Uh, Sebastian. Condom?"

"We don't need it. Trust me."

Kurt hears the tight tension in Sebastian's voice but there's a moment when neither of them move and Kurt realizes that Sebastian's holding himself back, waiting for Kurt's answer, and it makes something warm bloom inside Kurt's chest. He slides one hand along the arm around his waist and gently tangles his fingers with Sebastian's.

"Okay," he whispers, and a second later Sebastian surges forward, his thighs pushing Kurt's legs further apart, and the blunt head of his cock pressing against Kurt's slick hole.

Kurt closes his eyes and bites his lip, trying to contain his embarrassingly loud groan, as Sebastian's cock slowly enters him, and he's a little surprised by the control that Sebastian's managing. His head drops forward and Sebastian's mouth latches onto the back of his neck and he can feel by the harsh, hot pants of breath against his skin just how much Sebastian is struggling for that control.

He's also amazed at how different it feels without a barrier between them. Sebastian feels hot inside him, adding to the burn of the stretch that Kurt finds himself savouring.

Sebastian's fingers are tight on Kurt's hips, holding him in place as he starts to thrust, and the strokes are deep and hard from the very first one. It takes Kurt's breath away at first but soon he's fighting against Sebastian's grip, fighting to rock himself backwards and take in even more.

He's never fucked as franticly as this, had never thought that he would even want to. As much as he had enjoyed sex with Blaine, this sort of urgency is not like anything he's felt before.

It's like fire in his body, building heat that just makes him want to take as much as he can get. His hands are tight on the headboard, his knuckles white with the effort to hold on, to draw this out for as long he can.

And then Sebastian starts to talk, his voice low, rough and harsh against Kurt's ear.

"Fuck you feel so good… so perfect. Are you ready for it, Kurt? Do you want it? You're so fucking beautiful. Tell me you can take it."

Kurt didn't think that the way he's feeling could go up another level but it does. Sebastian's hands on his hips are still firm but he's no longer restraining Kurt, and Kurt pushes back as hard as he can, gasps as he feels the extra thickness of Sebastian's cock pressing into him.

"Yeah," he pants. "Give it to me."

Later, he thinks, he's probably going to be embarrassed about that - he's not usually one to let go with the porn speech - but at this moment he just doesn't care. They're both straining now, and the bed is rocking with the force of their movements. Kurt reaches down, wraps a hand around his dick, and comes so hard on the first stroke that he's not sure he'll ever come down from it… or that he wants to.

By the time he's aware again, Sebastian's forehead is resting on Kurt's shoulder and he's hardly moving, except for an occasional gentle roll of his hips.

Kurt can feel it now, the pressure of something huge inside him, larger than he's ever felt before. He can feel the way he's stretched around it, and it seems to pulse and throb inside him. He wonders if he should feel a little repulsed by that, after all he knows what the knot is for from a purely biological standpoint and what it would mean if he were a female.

But it just feels so fucking good, the way it moves against his prostate, and already his dick has given a painful little twitch and he suspects he's going to be hard again very soon. He moans softly and Sebastian's arm tightens across his abdomen.

"Fuck," Sebastian whispers. "Fuck, so… fuck. Can you feel it yet?"

And oh god, can he feel it. The constant pressure inside him is making Kurt almost dizzy, but there's something vulnerable in Sebastian's voice that makes Kurt try to focus on something other than that pleasure.

At first all he notices is the strength in the arms that are wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against Sebastian's chest but after a moment he can feel the slight tremor in those arms. Then he can feel the low rumble in the chest behind him, and the tender softness in the kisses that Sebastian is pressing to Kurt's throat.

And it makes him feel safe, protected and treasured in a way he's never felt before. Somehow he knows, without a doubt, that Sebastian will never heedlessly hurt him, whatever might happen between them. He also can somehow sense that Sebastian is nervous, a little scared, that he's put himself on the line, and that's he's waiting for whatever Kurt will give him.

It's an odd kind of power that makes Kurt feel powerless.

It makes him want to give Sebastian everything he's got, but he can't say that, not yet, it's too overwhelming, so instead he rolls his head back and Sebastian's mouth quickly finds his.

"You feel it?" Sebastian murmurs, against Kurt's lips.

"Yes," Kurt whispers. "I feel so close to you. You're my mate."

"Yeah, that's it," Sebastian says, and Kurt can feel him smiling and for a long moment they just breathe each other in, until Sebastian's hand slips lower and Kurt moans.

"You want me to jerk you off?" Sebastian asks in a low voice and Kurt can't hold his little puff of laughter, because aside from everything else, _that_ is just _so_ like Sebastian.

And maybe it's like Kurt too, Kurt thinks as he moans again.

"Yeah," he says. "Go for it."

* * *

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanart] On the Mating Difficulties of Werewolves and Unicorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632097) by [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf)




End file.
